Iris/Fighter skill
Skills One-Handed Sword Skills Skills in this category requires a one-handed sword. '''Heroic Strike (Active)''' #123a22 Wait time: Instant, 6.0 second cool down Cost: 3% MP Range: 1.5m Increases [Physical Attack Power] by and attack the target. Additional aggro will be accumulated. Two-Handed Sword Skills The skills in this section require a two-handed sword. '''Lacerate (Active)''' Wait time: Instant, 7.0 second cool down Cost: 3% MP Range: 2.5m Increases [Physical Attack Power] by and attack the target. '''Rend (Active)''' Wait time: Instant, 11.0 second cool down Cost: 5% MP Range: 2.5m Duration: 5.0 seconds Increases [Physical Attack Power] by 15 and attack the target, reducing target's [HP] and [Physical Hit Chance]. {C '''Battle Shout (Active)''' {C Wait time: Instant, 3.0 second cool down {C Cost: 6% MP {C Duration: 30 minutes {C {C Increases [Physical Critical Value] for a set period of time. {C '''Hefty Swing (Active)''' {C Wait time: Instant, 10.0 second cool down {C Cost: 3% MP {C Range: 2.5m {C Critical: +100 {C Duration: 20.0 seconds {C {C Increases [Physical Attack Power] by and attack the target. Increases your [Physical Critical Value] with a set chance. {C '''Beastial Impact (Active)''' {C Wait time: Instant, 8.0 second cool down {C Cost: 4% MP {C Range: 2.5m {C {C Increases [Physical Attack Power] by , and [Physical Critical Value] by 200 and attack the target. {C '''Tempest Press (Active)''' {C Wait time: Instant, 9.0 second cool down {C Cost: 5% MP {C Range: 8.0m {C {C Increases [Physical Attack Power] by and attack the target from a distance. {C Berserk {C Wait time: Instant, 3 minute cool down {C Cost: 8% MP {C Duration: 1 minute {C {C Increases [Physical Critical Value] and [Attack Speed] for a set period of time. Blow {C Wait time: Instant, 9.0 second cool down {C Cost: 5% MP {C Range: 2.5m {C Duration: 5 seconds {C {C Increases [Physical Attack Power] by and attack the target, applying continual [HP] loss effect. {C '''Exposure (Active)''' {C Wait time: Instant, 7.0 second cool down {C Cost: 4% MP {C Range: 10.0m {C Duration: 10.0 seconds {C {C Reduce the target's [Physical Defensive Power] for a set period of time. '''Attack Posture (Active)''' Wait time: Instant, 3.0 second cool down Cost: 8% MP Scope method: Self balance Scope: 6 party members within 15.0m Effect reiteration inability skill: [Protective Posture], [Focused Attack], [Focused Protection] Increases [Physical Attack Power] to yourself and party members within range. This effect will continue until you use your skills. ''' Devastating Wounds (Active)''' Wait time: Instant, 10.0 second cool down Cost: 6% MP Range: 2.5m Increases [Physical Attack Power] by and [Physical Critical Value] by 200 and attack the target, applying continual [HP] loss effect. '''Whirlwind (Active)''' Wait time: Instant, 14.0 second cool down Cost: 8% MP Range: 2.5m Scope method: Self balance (target needed) Scope: 3 enemies within 3.0m Increases [Physical Attack Power] by and attack the surrounding enemies. '''Berserked Assault (Active)''' Wait time: Instant, 21.0 second cool down Cost: 8% MP Range: 2.5m Increases [Physical Attack Power] by and attack the target, ignoring the target's [Physical Defensive Power]. '''Final Resistance (Active)''' Wait time: Instant, 3 minute cool down Cost: 10% MP Cool down shared: [Final Protection], [Final Flash], [Final Promise] Duration: 30.0 seconds Increases [Physical Attack Power] for a set period of time. Dual Sword Skills General Skills